A Rendezvous In Laverre City
by mistycaribbeanflowers
Summary: Ash and friends are in Laverre City for Ash's next gym battle. After staying at the Laverre Pokemon Center, the gang is ready to go, but Ash is no where to be found!. As Serena, Clemont and Sawyer wrack their brains over where their friend could be, Bonnie makes a very important observation. One Shot. For Pokeshipping Week 2015! Rated T for suggestive themes.


**Hey everyone!**

 **This is my first ever fanfic! I figured what better time to try my hand then on Pokeshipping Week? It's a little late because of editing and whatnot (which I did try very hard to do but alas), but here is my one shot for day one "If Misty Never Left." I'll make the rating T to be safe.**

 **Ash: 17**

 **Misty: 17**

 **Serena: 16**

 **Clemont: 16**

 **Sawyer: 14**

 **Bonnie: 11**

 **I don't own Pokemon or any of these characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Laverre City, the site of Ash's next gym battle, which would hopefully put him steps closer in achieving his goal to enter the Kalos League.

Ash and the gang spent the past evening at the Pokemon Center, planning to leave for the Laverre Gym at exactly one in the afternoon. It was the perfect plan; right after lunch at noon, so Ash would be as refreshed as possible for his battle and everyone ready to cheer him on. At least that _was_ the plan. Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and Sawyer were all in the lobby snacking on macaroons. Well, it was mostly Bonnie and Chespin; those two, besides Ash of course, were able to put away pounds of Serena's baked goods like no other.

"It sure is unlike Ash to be missing in action. He's usually the first one pushing us out of the door!" Clemont commented. Sawyer was busy looking through his notes, and looked up at the blond scientist.

"Do you think maybe Ash is doing some special last minute training? You know, to really set in a strategy against Valerie?" Serena, who had been nervously playing with the blue ribbon that settled around her neck, shook her head.

"I know Ash has a tendency to run off sometimes without warning, but I really don't think he would something like that. I mean, he was really confident in his strategy against Valerie. And when Ash sets his mind to something, he really doesn't go and change it." Sawyer nodded, scribbling this down tidbit of information in his notebook. Whatever moves Ash made, Sawyer wrote it down, even something as obscure as why Ash wasn't there.

Serena couldn't help but be concerned. Just when she thought she was beginning to really understand Ash, he did something strange and sent her at least six feet back!

Bonnie, who was in the middle of chewing a macaroon, looked up thoughtfully. There was something that everyone else was forgetting. She shook her head. Typical teenagers, she thought. They were supposed to be the older ones and here she was piecing things together. She swallowed and cleared her throat dramatically, to gain their attention.

But Serena, Clemont and Sawyer were still talking amongst themselves, musing about where it was that Ash could be at such a crucial time. Clemont suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Maybe Ash took off to have a run" Serena raised her brows is disbelief.

"…A run? Really, Clemont?"

The blond wiggled his glasses and nodded confidently.

"I'm absolutely sure of it! You all saw how Ash was practically bouncing off the walls this morning! I suspect that in order to maintain his composure for his battle, Ash needed to go for a run or do some type physical activity for his body to blow off some steam." Clemont placed his hands on his hips, pleased with his conclusion. Bonnie continued to clear her throat.

" _Ahem."_

But no one heard her.

Serena blinked with worry. "Do you think something bad could have happened? I mean, it's been about 20 minutes…" The honey blond haired girl trailed off, almost afraid to finish her train of thought out loud.

Bonnie was starting to get annoyed.

"Helloooo…" She began, trying to get them to pay attention. Jeez, couldn't they at least pretend she was still in the room?

"A run…hmmm…Ash…before battle…very, very interesting…" Sawyer was scribbling away. Bonnie looked at him incredulously. Why would he even write _that_?

"Hey, big brother, Ash isn't the only one…-" Clemont put a hand on Serena's shoulder, rubbing it in comfort.

"I know you're worried about him Serena, but this is Ash we're talking about here. I'm sure he's just fine." Bonnie was going to explode. Like, seriously explode.

" _Clemont, Serena,_ I think Ash is…-" Serena took a deep breath, her worried frown melting into a slight smile.

"Thanks Clemont. You're right. It's just…-" The pokemon performer never got to finish her statement. She was interrupted by a loud, scream.

The three older trainers whipped their heads around, in shock. The young blond girl, who had been sitting there, calmly munching on her treats, was now screaming at the top of her lungs. Her face was red and splotchy and her voice rivaled that of a Chatot's Uproar.

Needless to say, Bonnie had definitely gained the full and undivided attention of just about… _the whole damned center._

Clemont jumped over to his sister and slammed his hand over her mouth, effectively muzzling her. Serena, her face flushed, pulled her hat down even lower on her head; everyone was staring at them and it was _so_ embarrassing. Sawyer, who had been scribbling away at everything that was happening, had dropped his pencil and gaped at the small blond girl. Even Dedenne had taken cover!

" _BONNIE_! What the earth has gotten into you?! Why are you screaming like that?' The young blond threw her brother's hand off and jumped out of her seat. She gave him the fiercest glare she could muster.

"Well, if you all had just _listened_ to me instead of talking over me every two seconds, I wouldn't have had to resort to desperate measures!" Clemont rolled his eyes.

"That's no excuse for being disruptive, Bonnie. We're in a public place and you could've disturbed a lot of people!" Bonnie shrugged, completely unaffected. Collateral damage.

"Yeah, yeah, can I just talk now?" All three teens nodded. _Finally_.

"Well, while you guys were blabbering on, you forgot that someone else is missing too," Serena, cocked her head to the side and Clemont just scratched his head. Bonnie shook her head at them. How were they still not seeing it? It was so damn obvious

"Who?" Sawyer questioned. Bonnie smirked.

"I'll give you a hint: red hair, water Pokemon, has an awesome side ponytail, just like me? Does that ring a bell?"

All of their eyes shot up.

"MISTY!" All three exclaimed. How could they not have realized that the water trainer was also missing like Ash?

"No way!"

"Where could they _both_ be?!'

"Do you think they're both together? We have to go and find them!" All three teens gathered their belongings and ran outside. Bonnie just shook her head and scooped up Dedenne into her arms. She sat back down onto the plush bench and continued to munch on her macaroons.

Mew, teenagers were so dense.

* * *

Inside a room at the Laverre City Pokemon Center, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Underneath the comforter, a figure was moving wildly. There was a sharp intake of breath and grunting and soft moans. The figure kept going, until there was a loud yelp. The figure began to slow down their movements, eventually coming to a stop. Things were silent for a moment and then the covers were peeled away to reveal not one figure, but two.

They snuggled closer together and just listened to the sound of each other's breathing. The experience always had a way of making them speechless for a few moments. It was always incredible and made the two teens tingle all over, from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. They rarely had the time for intimacy, so they tried to squeeze it in any little way they could. Sure, they were playing a dangerous game; at any moment their friends could've stumbled upon them doing this. Serena would probably be beyond mortified and probably wouldn't be able to look them in eyes again. Clemont would have a full on coronary. After all, the boy had a faint heart and if it wasn't the constant running around Ash subjected him to, it would definitely be this that would do the blond scientist in. Bonnie's poor young eyes would definitely be scarred. And Sawyer? Sawyer would probably be fascinated and take notes? Hopefully they would never have to find out.

Ash, forehead slicked with sweat, turned to his equally sweaty partner next to him, with a sly smile on his face.

"Hey, Mist, you were right. That was definitely the best way to blow off some pent up energy." The red head lying next to him, pressed her soft body flush against his, a sensation that delighted him to his core, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Glad to help in any way I can, Mr. Pokemon Master." She winked. The two shared a kiss together. Misty broke the kiss, much to Ash's disappointment and looked at him with a rather serious expression. Ash raised an eyebrow, as if to question her sudden change in disposition.

"Hold it, Ash. Just how long have we been in here?" Ash's face screwed up in thought and looked toward the digital clock that was mounted on the wall.

"I'm pretty sure it's been about maybe, 20 minutes, why?" Misty's eyes widened and she jumped out the bed, searching for her garments, that had been tossed around the room. "Misty, what's wrong?"

Misty stared at her boyfriend incredulously. "Your _battle,_ AshKetchum. Don't tell me you forgot about your gym battle!" That was enough to have the raven haired trainer jump up out of bed.

"Shoot! I can't believe I forgot! I hope the others aren't freaking out!" Ash cursed himself for getting so distracted. And he cursed his girlfriend even more for being distracting. Those long, legs of hers lured him in every single time. And well, the rest of her too, he mused to him. He jumped up and quickly pulled on his underwear and jeans. At the mention of their travelling companions, Misty felt guilty.

"Yeah, we should probably stop sneaking off so much. Everyone will start to get really suspicious of us." Misty pulled some of her hair up into her side ponytail and left the rest to hang down her shoulders. She reached down and tossed her boyfriend his shirt. He caught it and quickly pulled it on, not caring about how wrinkled it got. He pulled on his blue jacket and slipped his sneakers onto his feet.

"Yeah, maybe." Ash, now fully dressed, pulled on his cap. He picked up his backpack and began walking toward door, holding out his hand for his girlfriend to grab. Once Misty's fingers were intertwined with his, he smirked devilishly.

"What?" She said. Was there something on her face? Was her hair showing those telltale signs that something had gone on between them? Without warning, he yanked her body into his, pressing his hips against hers.

"And maybe not." He pressed his lips onto hers, which she eagerly responded to.

Well, Clemont was _kinda_ right. Ash had been doing some physical activity to blow off some steam.

And judging by the smile on the talented trainer's face, it had been just what he needed.

* * *

That's the end! Feel free to review if you'd like! And of course, a very Happy Pokeshipping Week to everyone!


End file.
